In your room
by BadAngel666
Summary: [OS songfic publié dans le Troisième Oeil] De retour après deux ans d’exil, Draco Malfoy revient sur les traces de son passé, un passé qu’il croyait révolu mais qui soudain se fait si présent… HPDM


**Titre**: In your room

**Auteur**: BadAngel

**Rating**: M (vous commencez à être habitués, pas vrai?)

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy (no comment, et puis je change pas une équipe qui gagne, et avouez: ils sont faits pour être ensemble ces petits)

**Sujet**: De retour après deux ans d'exil, Draco Malfoy revient sur les traces de son passé, un passé qu'il croyait révolu mais qui soudain se fait si présent…

**Avertissement**: Comme d'habitude, les enfants, ceci est une histoire narrant une romance entre deux hommes, si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de choses, je vous conseille de faire demi tour.

**Note de moi (l'écrivaillon)**: Bonjour à tous, voici un One shot qui me tient à cœur (comme tout ce que j'écris d'ailleurs), je l'ai écrit il y a déjà plus d'un an, et il a été publié dans le troisième œil (et illustré par la douce Yami), je tiens à saluer en passant la gentillesse de Tiayel et de Dod pour leur soutien (non parce que sans déconner, accepter tout ce que je leur donne même quand c'est à cher, faut qu'elles soient adorables). Pour vous parler de ce petit OS (parce qu'il a quand même une histoire), je vous dirai simplement que tout est parti d'une histoire de cadeaux entre Warriormeuh, Artoung et moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi on est toujours en train de se faire des surprises (voir par exemple la suite de "_Une vaste blague_", de Artoung) alors voilà: par un beau jour du début de l'été, la grande Warriormeuh (_un moment de honte est si vite passé_) se décida à m'offrir un OS (qui est rapidement devenu un OS si long et si génial que je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en remettre) ayant pour titre "_Prépare ton caleçon_", touchée, je me décidai donc à lui rendre la pareille et ainsi naquit "_In your room_", j'avais juste envie de lui faire plaisir. Ce OS est une songfic basée sur une chanson de Depeche Mode (même que Dave m'a expédiée au septième ciel en me la chantant en live, ghn!), j'ai eu deux idées simultanées, à savoir un texte de style poétique et incandescent, et l'autre narratif et doux, finalement les deux idées se sont rejointes et vous avez deux OS dans le même texte, j'espère que vous ne vous y perdrez pas (en fait dans l'ordre ce texte est construit comme ceci: un passage de la chanson, un passage au présent inspiré par la chanson et un passage narratif au passé). Je préfère juste expliquer au cas où (on sait jamais, hein, peut être que vous apprécierez mieux si vous comprenez la chose). Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Dédicace**: à Fanny, parce qu'elle roxx grave, que ses texte roxx, que sa wii roxx et que d'être son amie, ça roxx encore plus.

* * *

**In Your Room**

**oOo**

_In your room  
Where time stands still  
Or moves at your will  
_

Une pièce sombre…

Des volets clos…

Une pièce sans heure, sans lumière…

Une pièce où ne peut vivre qu'une seule chose…

Où rien n'est plus pareil…

C'est ici.

C'est ici, et maintenant.

Car dans cette pièce il n'y a pas d'après…

Car dans cette pièce, seul compte le présent.

**oOo**

Un philosophe célèbre avait écrit « seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre », cette phrase là, le jeune homme ne l'avais entendue qu'une seule et unique fois, et cela avait été la veille de la dernière bataille, celle qui avait marqué la victoire du « bon camp ». Selon lui cependant, aucune guerre ne prenait fin tant qu'il y avait des gens pour véhiculer les idéaux qui l'avaient provoquée.

Et celle-ci ne ferait pas exception.

Pourtant lui avait réussi à s'en sortir, un peu blessé, un peu blasé, mais il avait gagné beaucoup en faisant la paix avec lui-même.

D'un geste à la fois nerveux et gracieux, il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il s'examina une dernière fois avant de quitter la petite antichambre qui abritait son stress depuis une demi heure et eut un léger sourire. Oui, il était parfait, ou presque (car nul n'était parfait, cela il le savait).

Il avait passé deux ans à voyager autour du monde, seul. Avant de combattre pour la cause qu'il s'était choisi, il n'aurait jamais songé à faire pareille chose, mais après avoir vu la Mort en face, son désir de vivre n'en avait été que plus intense. Il avait donc passé un long moment seul, sans ses amis, à qui il écrivait néanmoins très souvent, sans sa famille, qu'il avait définitivement perdue, et ce bien avant qu'une quelconque guerre éclate.

Mais à présent il était de retour.

Il avait un peu de mal à s'y faire, l'Angleterre lui avait parue grise et terne à côté de la luxuriance de l'Amazonie, bien polluée comparée aux Andes, et bien froide alors qu'il avait connu les plages et les lagons tièdes de Tahiti.

A présent qu'il était là, devant ce miroir, à contempler son reflet, il constatait qu'il avait changé. Ses cheveux auparavant si bien coiffés et coupés étaient plus longs et ramenés en un catogan souple qui laissait voleter quelques mèches couleur de lune devant son visage plus mince, plus masculin et à la fois plus mâture. Il crut remarquer également que son regard semblait différent, un peu comme si le bleu avait cédé place à plus de nuances, telles que le gris. Il semblait plus profond, un peu empreint de sagesse.

Le jeune homme rit de sa propre bêtise et quitta son reflet du regard, cela ne servait plus à rien, on l'attendait.

De l'autre côté de l'épaisse porte de chêne, une voix féminine bien connue l'annonça.

« Je vous prie d'accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Draco Malfoy. »

Il ouvrit la porte et fit son entrée dans la grande salle de Poudlard.

**oOo**

_Will you let the morning come soon  
Or will you leave me lying here  
_

Oui, dans cette pièce où je reste malgré toute ma volonté de partir…

Dans cet antre secret.

De tes secrets.

Tu es le seul maître…

Maître de mes mouvements, maître de mon temps.

Maître de ma volonté.

Maître de mon cœur…

Je reste étendu là, sur ton lit aux draps défaits par notre passion.

Ma peau est moite de t'avoir aimé.

L'air est lourd autour de moi.

Ton corps pèse contre le mien.

Ton parfum m'enveloppe.

Maître de ma volonté, me laisseras-tu m'échapper ?

**oOo**

– Le cours est terminé. Ceux qui le souhaitent peuvent venir me voir dans mon bureau après le dîner, n'oubliez pas le devoir sur l'Inquisition de Salem pour le prochain cours, conclut Draco en rassemblant ses notes.

Il regarda en souriant légèrement ses élèves de septième année quitter la pièce. Il avait eu beaucoup de doutes sur ses capacités à assurer ce cours, mais finalement il s'en sortait honorablement.

Le Professeur MacGonagall l'avait sollicité dès son retour en Angleterre afin qu'il prenne la suite du Professeur Binns, bien entendu Draco avait émis des réserves mais la Directrice de Poudlard avait touché l'un de ses points faibles en évoquant la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui restait la seule à posséder des ouvrages anciens et rares, toutes les autres bibliothèques sorcières anglaises ayant été pillées par les Mangemorts durant la guerre.

Il avait donc accepté.

Lorsqu'il était parti, deux ans auparavant, la réouverture de Poudlard était encore improbable, et les enseignants ne couraient pas les rues… Seul Lupin avait accepté le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en signifiant toutefois qu'il ne pourrait assurer ce poste que durant une année. Il n'avait donc pas été très surpris de voir que de nouveaux professeurs avaient pris place autour de la grande table centrale.

Par contre cela avait été une grande surprise que de revoir son très ancien ennemi, Harry Potter, assis près de la Directrice.

Harry Potter avait toujours été un héros, le genre de personnes que Draco ne supportait pas parce qu'ils finissent toujours par montrer une faille dans cette cuirasse de perfection qui les entoure.

Cependant il avait du réviser son jugement sur ce Potter qui croyait si « saint », car après la mort de Dumbledore et alors que Snape s'était révélé à lui en tant qu'espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Draco s'était vu obligé de faire un choix tranché quant à son avenir… Et pour lui être torturé par la créature qui avait enchaîné son père et rendu sa mère folle de chagrin n'était pas une option envisageable, il s'était donc rendu un soir au Quartier Général de l'Ordre en compagnie de Snape.

Par la suite il n'avait plus quitté cette maison.

Etrangement, il s'y était tout de suite senti chez lui et avait eu la joie de découvrir une immense bibliothèque dans l'une des pièces qui n'avaient pas encore été explorées.

Et dans la foulée il avait appris à vivre avec ceux qui avaient été ses ennemis d'enfance.

Hermione partageait sa passion des livres, ils s'étaient donc bien entendus après bien entendu que Draco eut dépassé ses préjugés sur les Sorciers n'étant pas issus du même monde que lui. Avec Ron Weasley, les choses s'étaient passées très mal, mais au bout d'un temps, ils avaient conclu un pacte de non agression, ce qui avait grandement facilité la vie de tous les habitants du Manoir Black.

Mais Harry était resté pour Draco une énigme complète… Loin de ressembler en réalité à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un héro, le jeune homme s'était révélé distant et emprunté à son égard, et ce durant toute la période de leur cohabitation. Pourtant Draco avait essayé de le faire réagir, mais il n'y était jamais parvenu, et cela l'avait frustré à un point que nul n'avait pu alors s'imaginer.

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule chose qui l'avait dérouté plus que le reste.

Cela restait l'un de ses plus grands secrets, il gardait ce souvenir comme un trésor, bien caché… Parce que même si cela lui avait semblé déplacé à l'époque, il avait depuis acquis la maturité nécessaire pour accepter et comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Par contre, il se demandait sans arrêt si il était normal qu'après tant de temps et alors qu'il croyait avoir tourné la page définitivement il ait encore le désir de revivre cet instant.

En soupirant il rangea ses parchemins et quitta sa salle de classe, il était l'heure de dîner.

**oOo**

_In your favourite darkness  
Your favourite half-light  
Your favourite consciousness  
Your favourite slave_

Un rayon de lumière né des volets entrouverts projette sur nous sa clarté.

De ta hanche nue et hâlée à mon ventre pâle.

Je devrais sans doute bouger, te dire qu'il est temps pour la réalité…

Mais à peine ai-je ouvert la bouche, que je la referme.

Tu me regardes, avec au fond de tes iris une lueur de désir…

Sans même dire un mot tu parviens à me museler.

Mans même bouger tu fais monter en moi le désir…

Encore…

Je suis si faible lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, Harry…

Et alors que tes lèvres s'emparent des miennes et que ta main se pose là où le désir me consume…

Je me dis que la réalité nous attendra bien encore un peu…

**oOo**

Cela faisait à présent un mois que la rentrée des classes avait eu lieu, et le Professeur d'Histoire de la Magie était parmi les plus appréciés. Ses élèves louaient ses cours et se repaissaient de ses paroles, certains allant même jusqu'à demander des cours particuliers, bien évidemment, il n'en accorda à personne, car il n'avait ni le temps de les dispenser, ni le désir de faire face à ses admirateurs, car la véritable raison de ces demandes répétées n'était pas une quelconque lacune.

Les élèves apprenaient vite, et comprenaient tout aussi vite. Ceux qui avaient eu le Professeur Binns ne pouvaient que confirmer les capacités de l'enseignant actuel, qui semblait si passionné par ce dont il parlait qu'il arrivait à captiver même ceux que d'autres Professeurs avaient qualifiés de « cas désespérés ».

En l'engageant, la Directrice avait craint des affrontements entre lui et Harry Potter, qui avait repris avec brio le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal laissé vacant par Remus Lupin, mais rien de cela n'était arrivé.

Car à la vérité, en un mois de cours, les deux hommes s'étaient à peine adressé la parole.

Draco semblait serein, ceux qui l'avaient connu en tant qu'élève avaient du mal à le reconnaître tant il était devenu calme. Il accueillait chacun avec un sourire, parlait à tous ses élèves avec bienveillance et aidait ses collègues dès qu'il le pouvait. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait fait durant ses deux années d'absence, mais il apparaissait que cela l'avait transformé.

Quant à Harry Potter, tout héros qu'il fut, il était resté le même qu'avant : impulsif et têtu, bavard avec ceux qu'il aimait, silencieux avec ses aînés, coléreux avec ceux qu'il ne pouvait voir…

Son attitude envers Malfoy troublait beaucoup Minerva MacGonagall car justement, elle se souvenait de cette époque où les deux Princes s'affrontaient. Hors là Harry semblait hésitant, comma si Draco Malfoy était devenu pour lui inaccessible, imperméable à un simple « bonjour ».

Elle avait discuté de cela avec Hermione Granger qui lui avait simplement répondu que ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là datait, et que eux seuls pouvaient régler le problème. Minerva se tenait donc éloignée de leur relation, aussi étrange fut-elle, mais elle les gardait à l'œil.

**oOo**

_In your room  
Where souls disappear  
Only you exist here  
_

Il n'y a qu'ici…

Dans cette pièce, dans ce lit.

Dans tes bras…

La réalité enfuie, il ne me reste rien.

Rien qui me retienne.

Simplement tes bras passés autour de moi…

Tes épaules auxquelles je m'agrippe.

Ici, il n'y a que toi…

Toi contre moi…

Toi avec moi…

Toi en moi.

Oh, je pourrais partir, mais tu me retiens.

Je pourrais rester mais tu me fais partir.

Le mouvement de tes hanches.

Le frottement de ton sexe.

La chaleur de ta peau.

Oui, Harry, il n'y a que toi, dans cette pièce.

Il n'y a jamais eu que toi.

**oOo**

Draco observait un groupe d'élèves de troisième année qui semblaient captivés par la vitrine du magasin « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ». C'était selon toute vraisemblance l'une des succursales du magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Ces jeunes gens lui rappelaient ses propres sorties avec ses amis, son rôle de leader de leur petit groupe et les torture qu'il se plaisait à imaginer pour leurs ennemis Gryffondors.

La guerre avait modifié bien des choses, Draco le découvrait chaque jour un peu plus…

Lui était parti alors que le monde sorcier était encore un tas de ruines fumantes et ensanglantées, il avait quasiment fui le désespoir palpable qui empoisonnait le pays, laissant à ceux qui en avaient le courage le soin de rebâtir ce qui avait été détruit.

Il avait conscience de sa propre lâcheté. Cette réalité lui apparaissait clairement, comme lui apparaissait, mais avec plus de difficulté, son refus de tout sentiment lorsqu'il se trouvait au Square Grimmaurd.

Draco n'aimait pas vraiment repenser à cette époque, il se disait que le passé devait rester le passé, mais chaque chose du présent le ramenait à ces souvenirs qu'il croyait sagements rangés dans un coin de son esprit.

Les soirées passées à discuter avec Hermione au coin du feu, ou à lire tranquillement.

L'arrivée tonitruante de Blaise et Pansy qui avaient été jetés dehors par leurs parents après avoir refusé la Marque.

Les repas qui avaient suivi, plus animés… La complicité qui avait ensuite lié tous les occupants de la maisonnée…

Mais comme un refrain à la fois oublié et reconnu dès ses premières notes, ce souvenir particulier revenait.

Cette soirée de Mai, trop lourde pour chacun, parce que tous savaient ce qui allait arriver le lendemain…

Ils avaient appris par Snape que Voldemort allait lancer une offensive sur Poudlard afin de pouvoir s'y installer après avoir abattu les barrières magiques et décimé les quelques Aurors qui surveillaient les lieux.

Ce soir-là le Manoir Black était resté silencieux, vide de tout rire, oppressé par l'angoisse.

Ils savaient tous qu'ils risquaient de mourir le lendemain.

Ron avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait déclaré sa flamme à Hermione, Pansy avait fait de même avec Blaise. Molly et Arthur Weasley s'étaient isolés dans leur chambre et les autres occupants avaient déserté afin de passer leur dernière nuit en compagnie d'êtres chers.

Draco s'était retrouvé seul.

Mais pas tout à fait seul…

Harry était lui aussi sans compagnie.

Ils avaient passé deux heures sans rien se dire, jusqu'à ce que Draco, n'y tenant plus, demande à Harry pourquoi il n'allait pas voir Ginny. Harry avait répondu que Ginny et lui, c'était terminé, et qu'à présent il était seul.

Puis Harry avait demandé à Draco s'il n'avait pas une personne chère à voir, et Draco lui avait répondu que toutes les personnes chères qu'il avait eues, il les avait perdues.

Et cela avait été le début d'une longue conversation ponctuée de confidences murmurées, comme si ils avaient eu peur que les murs répètent leurs mots.

Le petit matin les avait trouvés côte à côté, parlant toujours à mi-voix.

Lorsque le jour avait fait son apparition, Harry avait soupiré en en disant que c'était enfin terminé avant d'expliquer à Draco que la nuit l'angoissait, que tous les malheurs arrivaient durant la nuit et que la nuit suivante serait peut être la dernière de sa vie.

Draco aurait pu se moquer de lui, mais au lieu de cela, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il avait pris le brun dans ses bras en lui disant que de toutes façons, lui était là.

Ce qui était arrivé ensuite, Draco n'avait jamais pu se l'expliquer, il avait pourtant essayé.

Mais au fil du temps, il avait réalisé que ce matin là, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'embrasser Harry Potter…

Il avait approché son visage du sien et avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes, naturellement. Harry avait accepté son baiser, le lui avait rendu. Puis il l'avait intensifié, passant le barrage de ses lèvres scellées afin d'aller goûter la langue de Draco dans la plus exquise des caresses.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là, bien sûr, ils étaient deux garçons, un peu paumés dans cette guerre, très angoissés par la bataille à venir, celle qu'ils savaient être la dernière.

Mais ils avaient continué de s'embrasser…

Puis Harry avait décidé qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise dans une chambre, et ils étaient montés dans celle de Draco avant de reprendre leur baiser, y mêlant cette fois des caresses malhabiles et des frôlements audacieux. Draco avait déjà couché avec des filles, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi intense, pourtant Harry était un garçon…

Et Harry n'avait jamais touché personne de façon aussi intime, pourtant il s'y prenait bien.

Ce matin-là, sous la lueur mourante d'une chandelle, Draco et Harry avaient fait l'amour. Draco avait mis des mois avant de s'avouer cela… Harry lui avait « fait l'amour », oui ce matin-là, Harry l'avait aimé. Avec maladresse et pudeur, avec passion et dévotion… Et Draco avait aussi mis du temps à admettre qu'il avait aimé que Harry l'aime.

Il n'arrivait pas non plus à croire qu'il éprouvait le désir de retrouver cette sensation de plénitude que seul Harry avait pu lui apporter.

Mais c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait pas changer les choses, il n'en avait pas envie non plus.

Un réverbère clignota à quelques pas de lui, et Draco réalisa que la nuit était en train de tomber. Les élèves étaient déjà repartis vers le château, le laissant à sa nostalgie.

D'un pas traînant il prit le même chemin que quelques septième année, il devait se hâter car le Professeur MacGonagall lui avait demandé d'être présent pour décorer la grande salle. Ils allaient fêter Halloween.

**oOo**

_Will you lead me to your armchair  
Or leave me lying here  
_

T'arrêteras-tu un jour?

Me laisseras-tu me relever?

Non, pas encore…

Pas maintenant, alors que le jour est nouveau.

Pas tout de suite.

Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas aimé tout ton soul.

Te lasseras-tu, Harry ?

De mon corps ?

De mes lèvres?

Te lasseras tu de nos étreintes?

Malgré mon envie de te le demander, je ne le ferai pas.

Car j'ai peur que tu me répondes.

Car je crois qu'en fait, je laisserais bien la réalité attendre encore.

**oOo**

– … et c'est pourquoi nous nous devons d'apporter un enseignement de qualité…

Le Professeur MacGonagall parlait beaucoup, au grand dam de la plupart des professeurs qui officiaient à Poudlard. Son grand plaisir était de réunir tout le personnel enseignant et de leur faire un long discours ponctué de morale guerrière comme elle seule savait le faire. Ce qui revenait le plus souvent était l'aide aux élèves et l'étude de leurs comportements, car il était évident pour elle que si quelqu'un avait su détecter à temps la schizophrénie de Tom Jedusort, il n'aurait sans doute pas tourné si mal.

Draco s'ennuyait ferme.

Il se savait suffisamment bon acteur pour laisser croire à la Directrice qu'il buvait ses paroles. Il avait toujours été un excellent acteur, d'ailleurs.

Il avait Harry Potter en face de lui, et celui-ci ne se donnait même pas la peine de faire semblant de suivre ce qui se disait, il avait l'air plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Draco en profitait pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Depuis son arrivée au château il n'avait jamais pu faire cela que pendant ces réunions qui se déroulaient une fois par mois.

Harry et lui ne se parlaient pas, sauf par politesse à table ou lorsqu'ils y étaient obligés.

Draco était pourtant en très bons termes avec les autres professeurs, il aimait bien Luna Lovegood et sa façon ludique d'enseigner la Métamorphose, Neville Londubat et ses plantes… Mais Harry restait une énigme. Il serait si simple pour Draco de parler avec lui, il l'avait déjà fait après tout, mais il n'arrivait pas à aller vers lui. Sans cesse ces souvenirs polluaient sa perception du Survivant.

Il était douloureusement conscient que sa lâcheté était la cause de ce blocage.

Oh, oui, il ne le savait que trop.

Et alors que la Directrice parlait, sa mémoire se mit à lui rejouer le film de la dernière bataille.

L'effervescence de ces instants ne lui avait laissé que des images floues et tronquées, des sons amplifiés de cris et une vision rouge sang. Ce qui par contre restait excessivement clair était la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Il était le seul à avoir vu cela : l'affrontement final entre Voldemort et son Survivant.

Il se souvenait de ce dôme doré, de ces sorts lancés sans baguette et sans paroles. Il revoyait Harry à genoux, pétrifié par la douleur. Il entendait encore les battements affolés de son propre cœur. Puis il y avait eu cette explosion, et lorsque le dôme avait disparu, Draco avait retrouvé un Harry baignant dans son sang alors que de Voldemort ne subsistait qu'un amas de chairs calcinées.

Draco avait emmené Harry en le serrant fort dans ses bras tremblants. Il l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie installée dans la grande salle de Poudlard et où des dizaines de Médicomages attendaient les blessés. Harry avait été immédiatement pris en charge et Draco avait attendu longtemps le verdict.

Il sentit un tic nerveux agiter sa joue alors que dans sa tête la voix du Médicomage lui annonçait que Harry était plongé dans un profond coma et qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances de survivre.

A cet instant, Draco avait décidé de partir.

Partir pour ne pas voir ce corps inconscient, pour ne pas apprendre un matin que la vie l'avait déserté, que pour lui la nuit était devenue définitive, et éternelle.

Il avait simplement attendu que la bataille soit terminée.

Puis il avait dit au revoir à Harry d'un baiser sur son front, tout près de la trop célèbre cicatrice.

Le lendemain de la fin de la guerre, il avait pris un portoloin pour le Honduras.

Là avait débuté son voyage.

Plongé dans la solitude la plus complète, il avait fait le point avec lui-même, face à l'ardeur de la nature il avait décidé de survivre encore, de survivre plus loin.

De survivre à tout prix.

Bien entendu grâce aux lettres de ses amis, il avait appris ce qui s'était passé après son départ, et le réveil de Harry Potter. Il avait eu envie de rentrer mais il n'avait pas pu, un instinct obscur le lui interdisait, lui disait qu'avant de le revoir, il devait mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Ce qu'il avait fait…

Deux années durant.

Cela lui avait pris deux ans pour tourner la page sur cette guerre et sa vie d'avant.

Même si à présent il doutait.

« - …et merci à tous. » conclut le Professeur MacGonagall en se levant.

Tout le monde l'imita et quitta la pièce.

Draco se rendit à ses appartements en frissonnant. L'hiver s'installait sur l'Ecosse, il allait probablement neiger bientôt, pourtant le mois de novembre n'était pas encore terminé.

**oOo**

_Your favourite innocence  
Your favourite prize  
Your favourite smile  
Your favourite __slave_

Tu m'as dit bien des choses…

Tu m'as montré beaucoup.

Tu m'as donné tant.

Tout cela a fait de moi ta chose.

Je suis à toi, Harry.

Nuit et jour, je suis à toi.

Dans cette pièce je suis à toi.

Hors d'ici, je suis à toi.

Ton sceau invisible emprisonne mon âme.

Et là encore, alors que je te sens en moi.

Que ton désir me brûle.

Je te le crie.

A m'en briser la voix je te fais mon serment.

A jamais, je suis à tien.

**oOo**

La neige recouvrait tout. La vieille cabane du garde chasse ressemblait à une bûche de Noël, le lac gelé semblait figé. Draco se serait presque cru dans une forêt canadienne tant le paysage autour de lui était enchanteur.

Il avait oublié ce sentiment de solitude bienfaisant que lui procurait ce parc à l'époque où il était un élève.

Il avait oublié beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs…

Décembre avait installé une ambiance festive dans les vieux murs de pierre, chacun se préparait à fêter Noël. La plupart des élèves étaient partis pour deux semaines, MacGonagall était heureuse de voir que peu d'entre eux se retrouvaient seuls pour cette époque dédiée aux fêtes en famille.

Draco, lui, n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'étaient les fêtes de famille, ses parents le laissaient toujours seul avec une gouvernante lorsqu'ils allaient réveillonner quelque part. Et au matin, Draco n'avait jamais trouvé de cadeaux au pied de son lit… Non, jamais. Il se vantait toujours auprès de ses amis d'avoir eu de superbes cadeaux très coûteux pour que personne ne croie qu'il était désargenté ou délaissé. En fait les seuls cadeaux qu'il avait reçus lui avaient été offerts par ses amis, ou par les Weasley lors du seul Noël qu'il avait passé avec eux.

Cela dit, Draco n'avait jamais été touché par l'esprit de Noël, il croyait, comme on le lui avait si bien enseigné, que s'il voulait que quelque chose arrive, il devait provoquer l'évènement.

Il eut un sourire en réalisant l'ironie de sa pensée…

Il aimerait que quelque chose arrive, oui, mais il ne parvenait pas à dépasser son blocage.

Déjà trois mois que les cours avaient commencé à Poudlard, et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à aller vers Harry.

Il aurait pourtant aimé lui expliquer les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'en aller… Si toutefois cela l'intéressait.

Draco regarda sa montre, il était 17h…

Il tourna les talons pour rentrer, le repas commencerait à 20h.

Ses pas faisaient crisser la neige poudreuse, il appréciait ces sons étrangement satisfaisants lorsqu'une voix hésitante le fit sursauter.

– Salut.

C'était la voix de Harry.

Draco se retourna pour le voir sortir du couvert d'un arbre aux branches basses.

– Salut, répondit-il. Sa voix était un peu trop rauque, sa bouche un peu trop sèche soudain… Si longtemps que ces yeux si verts ne s'étaient pas posés sur lui.

– Tu ne pars pas pour les vacances ? demanda Harry d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

– Non.

– Tu n'as personne à retrouver pour les fêtes ?

– Non, personne, et toi, tu n'as pas d'êtres chers qui t'attendent ? rétorqua Draco, rejouant avec un amusement non dissimulé une vieille scène.

Harry eut un sourire gêné.

– Non, mes seuls amis ont leur propre vie, je n'ai plus personne de cher depuis longtemps.

– Viens boire un verre ce soir, si tu veux, proposa Draco.

Harry ne répondit pas, il hocha simplement la tête en souriant et s'avança vers le château, suivi par le regard de Draco.

Peut-être que les miracles de Noël existaient, finalement.

**oOo**

_  
I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here_

« Draco… »

Mon prénom sur tes lèvres.

Ton souffle dans mon cou…

Tes yeux ouverts sur le plaisir.

Tes mains posées sur moi.

L'une d'elles enroulée autour de mon sexe.

Caresse sensuelle, caresse brûlante.

Presque aussi chaude que celle de ton désir au plus profond de moi.

« - Draco… »

Douce litanie alors que je te sens au bord du gouffre.

Hachée ta respiration sur ma peau.

Flou ton regard.

Viens pour moi, Harry, viens.

La réalité ne nous a pas encore rattrapés.

**oOo**

Draco eut un soupir de frustration, décidément, ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui…

Depuis la rentrée, il avait reçu quantités de lettres d'amour, toutes anonymes ou presque. Il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention, après tout, comment aurait-il pu empêcher des adolescents de fantasmer sur lui. Il se rendait compte qu'il représentait une sorte d'idéal pour la plupart de ceux qui lui envoyaient ces lettres… Même s'il était moins narcissique qu'avant il se savait bel homme et sa facilité à parler ne le rendait que plus charismatique.

Cependant depuis quelques semaines, l'un de ses admirateurs non anonymes était passé à la vitesse supérieure, et en plus de le noyer sous des courriers plus enflammés les uns que les autres, il passait le voir dans son bureau tous les soirs.

Draco ne pouvait pas vraiment l'empêcher de lui demander de l'aide ou des informations complémentaires, car tous les élèves étaient invités à lui faire part de leurs soucis. Mais ce jeune homme, un élève de septième année de Gryffondor nommé Benoît Smith, lui tenait des propos qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Depuis une demi heure il était là à lui faire des sous entendus de moins en moins subtils, et Draco priait pour que son sang froid ne l'abandonne pas.

– Vous savez, Monsieur, j'ai réellement besoin de cours particuliers dans votre matière, car je compte étudier l'Histoire de la Magie à l'Université, et je tiens à avoir les meilleures notes possibles. Peut-être pourrais-je passer à vos appartements pour que nous arrangions cela.

– Benoît, comme je le dis à tous mes élèves, je ne dispense pas de cours particuliers, d'une part pour des raisons de manque de temps, et d'autre part, parce que je n'ai pas le droit de me retrouver seul en compagnie d'un élève mineur, expliqua patiemment Draco.

– Mais monsieur, je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, cela ne pose donc pas de problème et…

Le bruit de coups frappés à la porte interrompit le plaidoyer du jeune garçon, et la souffrance mentale de Draco, qui se sentait doucement glisser vers la folie depuis une demi heure…

– Entrez ! s'exclama-t-il, se rendant compte que sa voix contenait des accents de désespoir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Harry Potter.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant Benoît assis face à Draco.

– Je suis venu voir si tu avais envie de venir prendre un verre chez moi, dit-il.

Draco le remercia mentalement.

– Oui, ça tombe bien, j'avais une chose à voir avec toi à propos des Impardonnables, répondit Draco en tentant de garder un air innocent, ce qui rata lamentablement, Harry avait visiblement compris sa situation.

D'ailleurs il semblait amusé par cette situation, Draco était certain qu'il aurait droit à quelques vannes sur son propre rôle de damoiselle en détresse.

La rentrée avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant, les élèves étaient de retour, un peu reposés, assez surexcités, mais tous heureux d'avoir passé des vacances en famille. Draco avait quant à lui passé ses vacances à travailler sur des ouvrages précieux et anciens qu'il avait trouvés dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Enfin… Travailler était un bien grand mot pour qualifier ces heures qu'il avait passées à contempler les pages recouvertes d'écritures anciennes d'un regard vide.

La soirée du réveillon de Noël était sans aucun doute à l'origine de cette apathie…

Après le dîner il était retourné à ses appartements, sans vraiment savoir si Harry l'y rejoindrait, sans oser espérer qu'il le ferait.

Mais Harry était venu.

Il était arrivé à 23h, l'air un peu perdu, un peu fatigué aussi, et Draco l'avait invité à entrer avant de lui servir un verre de vin rouge. Et comme lors de cette nuit précédant la dernière bataille, ils n'avaient pas parlé durant un long moment, se contentant de savourer le vin. La bouteille cachetée que Draco avait ramenée de France s'était vidée au rythme de leurs réflexions, puis Harry avait parlé.

Il avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé pour lui après son réveil, il avait raconté sa difficulté à réapprendre la paix, sa guérison douloureuse…

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler de sa peur de la nuit, Draco l'avait reconnue dans ses gestes nerveux.

Harry n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'ils avaient fait…

Il y avait peut-être pensé, Draco se demandait s'il l'avait fait, car lui n'avait pensé qu'à cela…

Mais il n'en avait pas parlé non plus, pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé de son voyage.

Le matin venu, alors que les rayons du soleil pointaient timidement à l'est, Harry s'était endormi dans le canapé, et Draco l'avait regardé longtemps avant de s'endormir à son tour. Et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé un mot de Harry lui disant qu'il était parti chez les Weasley jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

A la rentrée, Draco avait eu peur que le brun ne l'ignore à nouveau comme avant, mais cela n'était pas arrivé, il l'avait salué comme s'ils étaient amis, et depuis une semaine, cette situation restait inchangée.

Tout à sa réflexion, Draco ne remarqua même pas le départ de Benoît.

– On dirait que je viens de te sauver d'une situation périlleuse, plaisanta Harry.

– Tu es un héros, rétorqua Draco en prenant un faux air de jeune vierge effarouchée.

– Très drôle… Cela dit, tu devrais faire attention, ce jeune homme est très déterminé, je l'ai entendu dire à l'un de ses camarades qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec toi.

Cette fois Harry ne plaisantait pas. Il avait même l'air inquiet.

– Malheureusement, il n'est pas le seul, ça devient pénible, soupira Draco en se levant.

– Peut-être que tu devrais épouser une jolie fille, ça les calmerait.

– C'est une idée, tu aurais une jolie fille à marier dans tes relations ?

– Non, mais moi je suis libre, fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Draco ne répondit pas, cette fois, le jeu que Harry jouait le déstabilisait.

Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ?

**  
oOo**

_  
In your room  
Your burning eyes  
Cause flames to arise  
Will you let the fire die down soon  
Or will I always be here  
_

Hors du temps…

Hors de tout…

Hors de mon propre corps…

Du feu partout, sur ma peau, dans mes veines.

Des gouttes de sueur perlent à ton front.

D'autres coulent le long de ton dos cambré.

Certaines viennent se perdre dans mon nombril.

Tes mouvements lascifs

Sont devenus désespérés

Ta voix est rauque.

Mes cris flottent dans l'air moite de la pièce

Et lorsque dans un dernier spasme je me libère entre nos corps

Je te sens te raidir contre moi

Et jaillir en moi, brûlant, encore…

Reste encore un peu.

Laisse moi t'appartenir encore un instant.

**oOo**

Le mois de février amena sur l'Ecosse un doux parfum de fonte des neiges accompagné de la promesse d'un printemps précoce. Le château sortait doucement de sa longue hibernation et il était fréquent de voir des élèves se promener dans le parc.

L'ambiance s'était elle aussi réchauffée en quelque sorte…

Les élèves avaient remarqué un certain rapprochement entre leur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rumeur lancée par le tristement célèbre Benoît Smith qui assurait avoir vu les deux hommes s'embrasser passionnément dans un couloir. Bien entendu, personne ne croyait vraiment Benoît, pas après son mensonge éhonté à propos d'une nuit torride qu'il aurait passée entre les bras de Draco Malfoy. Au départ il s'était trouvé bien des gens prêts à le croire, surtout au vu des détails qu'il donnait, comme par exemple la description du corps de l'enseignant et de sa Marque (car Draco était selon les bruits de couloir un espion brillant et héroïque), mais un jour, n'y tenant plus, le Professeur Malfoy avait humilié son élève en démentant publiquement cette rumeur. Pour ce faire, il lui avait suffi de montrer à toute sa classe son avant bras gauche vierge de toute marque des Ténèbres. Il leur avait simplement dit :

– Je ne suis pas un héros, je ne suis qu'un combattant parmi d'autres, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'envoyer en l'air avec mes élèves.

Cela avait suffi pour faire taire tout bruit.

Mais Benoît Smith en voulait à son professeur pour son rejet et cette humiliation cuisante, il avait alors continué de raconter des choses à son sujet, mais cela faisait plus rire que parler.

Par contre parmi les membre du personnel enseignant les avis étaient unanimes : il se passait quelque chose…

Tous avaient remarqué que le si serein Draco Malfoy était devenu nerveux et irritable, il avait renoncé à sa bonne humeur et ne faisait plus grâce aux autres de ses sourires que très rarement.

Il s'était apparemment réconcilié avec Harry Potter, puisqu'ils discutaient souvent ensemble. Harry avait même été vu en train de quitter les appartements de Draco au petit matin, l'œil cerné et la chevelure en bataille. Cependant rien ne permettait d'affirmer qu'il se passait quoi que ce soit entre eux.

Mais tout le monde était d'accord :

Draco Malfoy était lentement redevenu le Serpentard qu'il avait été à l'époque de sa scolarité, et cela, loin de rassurer ses collègues, les intriguait.

Minerva MacGonagall s'était ouverte une nouvelle fois à Hermione Weasley, qui une fois de plus, lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mêler de tout cela. Mais cette fois, la jeune femme avait avoué à demi mot ce que Harry lui avait raconté.

Cette nuit avec Draco Malfoy…

Ce matin entre ses bras.

Et sa douleur au sortir du coma, en voyant que le blond n'était plus là.

Minerva avait compris, et elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment agir, donc elle avait décidé de continuer à veiller sur les deux garçons.

Après tout, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, ils s'en apercevraient bien un jour ou l'autre.

**oOo**

_Your favourite passion  
Your favourite game  
Your favourite mirror  
Your favourite slave  
_

Oui, laisse moi t'appartenir.

Juste quelques instants de rêve.

Juste ici, hors du temps.

Ton front contre le mien.

Ton regard planté dans le mien.

Ton soufflé encore haletant mêlé à ma respiration.

Ton cœur aux battements anarchiques contre ma poitrine.

Dans la pièce flotte une odeur de sueur.

Un parfum d'amour.

L'air embaume le sexe et les murs renvoient l'écho de nos cris.

Et j'aime à penser que…

Tu m'appartiens aussi.

**oOo**

– Le prochain cours portera sur le chapitre trente quatre de votre livre d'Histoire, ceux qui étudient savent de quoi je parle, les autres n'auront qu'à déterrer le leur histoire de voir de quoi il retourne, conclut le professeur lorsque la cloche salvatrice qui annonçait la fin du cours sonna.

Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles de troisième année soupirèrent à l'unisson et s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce.

Chaque cours était devenu pour beaucoup une torture sans nom.

Le Professeur Malfoy était passé du rang de professeur adoré de tous à celui de professeur craint de tous. Mais cela lui était égal, et à vrai dire, il préférait cette situation, sa boîte à lettres s'en portait bien mieux.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute s'il était redevenu un petit connard, mais il ne trouvait personne à blâmer.

Sauf peut être Harry.

La situation entre eux n'avait pas évolué, ils continuaient de se voir régulièrement, à boire une bouteille de vin, ou du thé. Tout cela sans que rien ne change.

Et Draco supportait très mal.

Il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce désir qu'il ressentait provenait d'un sentiment amoureux qu'il refoulait depuis longtemps. L'acceptation n'avait pas été facile. La digestion non plus, il avait même du partir pendant trois jours pour pouvoir tout mettre à plat sans que personne ne vienne interférer.

Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait eu envie de pleurer en voyant le sourire de Harry qui lui était destiné.

Un sourire simplement amical.

Et Draco s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de rester près de lui sans lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il s'était donné un mois pour essayer d'aborder le sujet de leur relation avec Harry.

Ce mois était écoulé, il avait passé bien des soirées à discuter avec le brun sans jamais parvenir à amener ce qui le préoccupait dans la conversation. Pourtant il avait tenté d'être clair, mais à chaque fois, Harry se fermait comme une huître. Draco avait donc abandonné après être arrivé à la conclusion douloureuse que Harry n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

Il allait devoir faire preuve de lâcheté une nouvelle fois.

Comme un automate il se leva et quitta sa salle de classe, puis se dirigea vers le bureau de la Directrice. Le mot de passe lui écorcha les lèvres – « Amor Veritas », comme cela semblait ironique – lorsqu'il le prononça.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se retrouva installé dans l'un des profonds fauteuils du bureau. Et Minerva MacGonagall se mit à le sermonner.

– Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas sérieux. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, pas après la passion que vous avez su insuffler à vos élèves !

– Madame la Directrice…

– Appelez-moi Minerva, je vous en prie, nous sommes en privé, l'interrompit-elle.

– Minerva… Sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. J'ai accepté ce poste pour pouvoir étudier les livres de la bibliothèque, et à présent j'en ai terminé. J'ai d'autres affaires à mener ailleurs, je ne peux donc pas rester plus longtemps. Je resterai le temps qu'il vous faudra pour me trouver un remplaçant, mais je dois m'en aller.

Minerva eut un reniflement de mépris.

– A qui espérez vous faire croire cela, Draco ? Je pense que vous ne partez pas… Non, vous fuyez.

Un instant stupéfait, Draco ne trouva rien à dire.

Puis les mots sortirent seuls, témoins de son épuisement.

– Vous avez raison. Je suis lâche, je l'ai toujours été. Mais laissez moi cette décision.

Ce furent ses derniers mots, il ne laissa même pas à Minerva l'occasion de répondre, et sortit rapidement de son bureau.

Il devait fuir, encore.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un désespoir général qui le poussait.

C'était le sien, de désespoir.

Il se demanda en sortant dans le parc si le mois de mars était clément en Australie…

**oOo**

Un bref coup frappé à la porte annonça à Draco que la visite qu'il avait prévue arrivait.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière…

– Entre, dit-il.

Harry entra, il avait l'air déboussolé, et fatigué aussi… Harry était toujours fatigué, cela était probablement du à sa tendance à ne jamais dormir lorsqu'il faisait nuit.

Draco était entrain de ranger quelques livres dans des cartons. Sa décision de partir était récente et il venait à peine d'en faire l'annonce à la Directrice, mais le fait de ranger lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit.

Les livres pesaient lourd entre ses mains, bien plus lourd que lorsqu'il était arrivé.

– Alors c'est vrai… Tu veux t'en aller, dit simplement le brun d'une voix atone.

– Oui, je m'en vais, répondit Draco sans se retourner.

Sans le regarder.

– Pourquoi ? » fut la question de Harry.

Simple, directe…

Trop directe, alors que Draco avait perdu le courage de l'être.

– Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

– Alors c'est ça… Parce que monsieur a perdu tout intérêt, il se barre… Putain j'aurais du m'en douter, tu n'as pas changé, Malfoy, toujours à t'enfuir comme un lâche sans faire attention aux gens qui t'entourent, hein.

Harry avait parlé d'un ton haineux, d'une voix rauque.

Ces mots aussi incisifs que des lames plantés directement dans son âme firent se retourner Draco, enfin…

Devant lui, Harry se tenait droit.

Il tremblait légèrement, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était très visiblement en colère.

– C'est vrai. Mais sois réaliste, Harry, tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir pourquoi je m'en vais.

Harry croisa les bras en signe de défi.

– Et si je voulais le savoir ?

– Tu le regretterais.

– Essaie toujours…

Et Draco le prit au mot, cette fois-ci.

Il franchit lentement les quelques pas qui les séparaient et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

– Voilà pourquoi je pars. Moi je n'ai jamais pu oublier cet instant, pourtant j'ai essayé. Comme j'ai essayé de te déloger de mon cœur… Ca n'a pas marché. Alors je préfère partir avant de devenir définitivement fou, avoua-t-il tout contre les lèvres de Harry.

Puis il se détourna et recommença à ranger ses livres.

– Et… La première fois, quand tu es parti. Pourquoi l'as-tu fait? » demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante.

– Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te regarder mourir, murmura Draco en baissant la tête.

– Mais je ne suis pas mort, et tu es resté loin.

– Je n'avais pas le courage…

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le coupant dans son élan. Et un souffle chaud contre son oreille murmura :

– Et si tu essayais… Le courage, ce n'est pas si compliqué au fond, je t'aiderai.

Et si… ?

Le courage prit Draco par surprise, le fit se retourner, l'aida à enlacer Harry, puis à poser une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco eut le courage de laisser Harry l'embrasser en retour, et de laisser la langue de Harry pénétrer sa cavité buccale afin de venir caresser sa langue.

Puis Draco n'eut plus à avoir de courage, Harry se chargea de tout…

Il l'emmena dans la chambre, où il le déshabilla en semant sur son corps de doux baisers.

Puis il l'allongea sur l'édredon soyeux.

Draco se laissa faire, plongé dans un océan de sensations toutes procurées par la même personne. La bouche de Harry sur la sienne, ses mains sur son corps, son poids sur lui. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Harry entreprit de le préparer avec douceur, pas plus qu'il n'émit d'objection lorsque Harry se positionna entre ses cuisses.

Il eut par contre le courage de garder les yeux ouverts, afin de laisser Harry voir ce qu'il ressentait.

Et lorsque Harry, d'une longue et lente poussée, le pénétra, Draco s'agrippa à ses épaules, son souffle coupé par la douleur… Cela faisait si longtemps.

Une vie.

Une vie sans un corps prés du sien, sans une bouche qui lui murmurait des mots sans aucun sens, sans des doigts plantés dans la chair tendre de son bassin.

Une vie qu'il n'avait pas fait cela, parce que la seule et unique fois, cela avait été avec Harry.

Puis Draco par la suite perdit le fil du temps. L'air dans la pièce se remplit des échos de leurs gémissements, leurs peaux se mirent à briller tandis que leurs corps en sueurs se cambraient l'un contre l'autre.

L'un dans l'autre.

Ce soir là, Harry fit l'amour à Draco, une nouvelle fois.

Cette nuit là, ils ne dormirent pas.

Dans le salon, les livres attendirent toute la nuit que leur propriétaire daigne les ranger dans le carton prévu à cet effet, mais il ne vint pas.

Sans doute parce que Draco avait décidé de faire face.

Au cœur de la nuit, et après que le plaisir les eut maintes fois surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Draco parla. Il parla si longtemps qu'au matin sa voix se brisa. Il raconta à Harry son voyage, les paysages qu'il avait vus, les gens qu'il avait rencontrés, et comment il était parvenu à faire face à ses propres démons.

Et Harry écouta.

Et Harry comprit.

Alors il promit à Draco de lui apprendre à faire face sans fuir.

Et Draco promit à Harry qu'il serait courageux.

**oOo**

_I'm hanging on your words  
Living on your breath  
Feeling with your skin  
Will I always be here_

« Je t'aime. » tu murmures doucement.

Je souris.

Avec toi tout est tellement simple.

Tu es si patient.

A chaque fois que je veux fuir, tu me retiens.

Si je me sens partir, tu me tiens.

Souvent je regrette de ne pas t'avoir attendu pour explorer le monde.

Mais tu m'apaises…

Il existe un monde certes.

Hors d'ici.

Hors de cette pièce.

Et quoi que nous fassions, il ne disparaîtra pas.

Ensemble, nous le redécouvrirons.

« - Je t'aime. » je réponds.

A ces mots tu me serres plus fort.

Et je te fais une promesse silencieuse.

Plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul.

_Will I always be here  
_

**Fin**

* * *

**Note de fin :** Et voilà… Encore un OS de publié, que d'émotion :'(

Bon, je vous l'accorde, ces temps ci je ne publie pas des masses mais on n'a qu'à dire que je suis en train de me ressourcer (ou pas) et que je reviendrai vite avec plein de trucs à vous faire lire. En attendant, vous pouvez allez faire une petite visite à Artoung, je lui ai fait un cadeau tout minuscule qu'elle a publié à la suite de son OS "Une vaste blague" (en passant j'ai déjà vu des reviews, et je suis sincèrement touchée par les compliments, merci) ou bien vous abonner au Troisième Œil, car j'ai encore un texte à paraître dans le zine.

Sinon, ben je suis toujours trouvable sur mon blog, sur mes forums (en lien sur ledit blog) ou encore par mail et msn.

Et si par hasard vous êtes encore suffisamment réveillés après ce texte et mes notes assommantes, il vous suffit de cliquer en bas à gauche pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (ou pas), si vous avez aimé (ou pas) et maintes autres choses. Notez toutefois que les jets de pierres sont interdits, ils pourraient amocher le neurone déjà atrophié de l'auteur, et puis en plus, c'est pô gentil 

A très bientôt,

BadAngel _(sauvez Artoung, offrez lui un BEBEEEEEEEEEEEE CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!)_


End file.
